Crimson Stains
by Alora Skye
Summary: What if Nel had been captured trying to rescue Fayt and Cliff...? [slightly AU, oneshot]


This one is a 'what if' sort of idea, so it is of course AU. The question is: What if Nel had been captured while trying to rescue Fayt and Cliff? Rated 'T' for blood, violence, and character death. Also, thanks to BlueTrillium, Blue Persuasion, and silver thorns for reviewing my last fic: Staring at Eternity. All three of them are skilled writers so if you have the time I'd reccomend checking out their fics.

For anyone who is wondering about the status of any of my fics, I've started putting updates in my bio.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean. You all know that, but God knows anyone can sue over anything these days so best to play it safe.

* * *

"Bring in the prisoner." He said coldly as he prepared for the 'interrogation'. He could see his breath as he spoke, the cold winter air making it visible even in the lowest floors of Airyglyph castle. He looked at the trails of blood on the floor and walls, many of them he had caused. The crimson stains had been there for as long as he could remember, and they were about to get a fresh coat tonight.

Albel was removed from his thoughts when the door slammed open, revealing two guards and a struggling woman. Her red hair flowed with the strings and blots of scarlet on the walls, her emerald eyes fierce and determined. This was no ordinary spy, or so he had been told. She was a Crimson Blade, which meant she would no doubt be harder to break...but there would be much more reward for doing so. The guards went to chain her to the wall, when Albel stopped them.

"No, leave her unbound." He said, wanting her to know he was not afraid of her in the slightest. The guards reluctantly released the woman, who firmly stood her ground. There was no escaping now, and she knew it. "Now, close the door and leave." He ordered. The men did as they were asked, deciding it was best not to question Albel the Wicked. The door slammed shut behind them and the woman knew she wasn't going to be walking back out of this room alive.

"Let's start with the basics." He said, sending her a cold, emotionless look. He paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off of her. He could tell his gaze was making her uncomfortable. "Name and rank."

"You know both my name and my rank, so there's not much point in me wasting my breath." She said coldly, sending him a glare of her own.

"Name and rank." He repeated, this time more sternly. She knew he wasn't trying to get information, this was only a test. So she chose to remain silent, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble due to fear. When he realized she wasn't going to answer, he lunged towards her, his fist slamming into her abdomen with all the strength he could muster. She slumped over in response, groaning from the blow. But she quickly regained her composure, and stood upright once again.

"Alright, _Nel Zelpher_." He spat her name as if it were poison. "If you want to play this the hard way, we can." He said, picking her up by the neck so she couldn't breath, and throwing her over his shoulder. She landed on her side with a hard thud, knocking the air from her lungs. She attempted to push herself up, but her aching limbs protested. She willed herself to move and pushed herself up on all fours. As she did so Albel walked towards her and kicked her, knocking her over once again. She lay there on the ground, not sure if it was best to stay put or to get up.

"What is this '_thunder arrow_' our spies have heard so much about." He asked her in a calm tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, standing up as she did so. Suddenly he drew his blade and slashed the left side of her face. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees and clutching her face. She realized she'd never see out of her left eye again. Not that it mattered, as she doubted she'd be alive another day. This man terrified her, but the Mosel Dunes would be an ocean before she let him know that.

"Sounds more like a weapon to me. A very" He stopped kneeling down to her level, staring right into her eyes and what was left of her face. "important weapon. Something a Crimson Blade would know all about." He said slowly, almost whispering. Nel knew she was running out of time, she had to stall somehow and denying the existence of a weapon would be useless.

"I'm just a common runeoloest. I don't know anything." She said, praying silently he'd believe her.

"And if you did?" He asked. She couldn't avoid the question, and she wouldn't dare lie. After a few moments of silence he punched her again. Then he got up, and walked to the other side of the room. '_Turning your back on me will be the last mistake you'll ever make, Albel Nox._' She thought as she summoned a fire bolt. He turned around just in time to see the ball of flames hurling towards him. Since she had not been able to see clearly, the blast was poorly aimed, and he dodged it easily. He then leapt across the room and stabbed her leg, destroying the symbols and preventing her from ever using symbology again, or walking at all for that matter. She screamed out in pain as he drew his blade from her flesh. She clutched her wound, unable to heal it due to her lack of symbols.

"I grow tired of these games you play!" He bellowed. The sound echoed off the walls, amplifying it to a painful degree.

"You will tell me about the thunder arrow, or I will hack you to pieces." He said, more calmly than before but still with anger in his voice.

"You can slice me a thousand times over, Nox, but I still won't tell you want you want to know." She said stubbornly, meeting his glare with a look of determination.

"We'll see about that." He said, almost in a whisper. He then began to slash her in various places across her body, and she screamed out each time metal met flesh.

She lay on the ground, without the strength to pick herself up. Her skin was deathly pale and she was covered in blood. Slowly, she began laughing. A quiet, almost inaudible laugh that could barely be heard.

"What's so funny, fool? Is your sanity gone already?" He mocked her, smiling as he thought she'd finally cracked.

"You can shatter my bones, tear my flesh, take everything I have from me, but you cannot shatter my spirit, you cannot tear my soul, _and you cannot break my will_." She said weakly, but with a calm strength. Albel, furious and realizing she was right, ran her through with his blade while screaming out in anger. It made a hideous sound as it ran through her flesh, and for a short time she looked up at him as blood began coming from her mouth, staining her perfect lips. Her head slumped over, her life forever robbed from her. All that was left was the dark silence of the castle and crimson stains on cold, hard stone.


End file.
